1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display systems; and more particularly, to display racks having display hooks mounted thereon on which products are suspended.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display racks that are set up in retail stores or the like at the point of sale are well known. Such racks generally are self standing units having a back wall or the like with a plurality of spaced holes or openings into which one end of a support hook is inserted. The hook then extends outwardly from the wall, having an elongated portion for extending through an opening in a display card or the like, a product to be displayed is mounted on the card and, in this manner, a plurality of such products may be displayed to the public at the point of sale. Of course, any suitable product having means allowing it to be suspended from such hooks may be so mounted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,417, there is disclosed a hook and display panel combination for suspending products therefrom. In this patent, the hook has a gripping finger that extends into a slot on a corrugated cardboard panel. There is no bottom support to the face plate of the hook to the panel. Thus, when a product suspended from such a hook is removed therefrom, the hook may be dislodged from the panel.
In my pending application Ser. No. 08/104,189, filed Aug. 9, 1993, commonly assigned, there is disclosed a display rack having a back wall with a plurality of spaced openings therein. A plurality of spaced outwardly extending protrusions are associated with these spaced openings. These spaced protrusions provide added support to the support members 67 in application Ser. No. 08/104,189, when the gripping fingers 73 are inserted into openings 27. Although this arrangement in pending application Ser. No. 08/104,189 is quite effective, there is a need for a hook that cooperates with such a back panel to self lock therein and not dislodge when a product is removed from suspension from the hook.
Thus, the hook disclosed herein can be used in conjunction with the display panel disclosed in pending application Ser. No. 08/104,189, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.